Spice and His Love
by koolgirlkat
Summary: When Lawrence and Holo get kidnapped what happens? Will they survive? Read and find out! Rated T for some romantic themes but not graphic.


**Spice and His Love**

* * *

**This is a Spice and Wolf story I wrote myself I don't own any characters besides Emma and Benjamin. Enjoy! **

* * *

Holo and Lawrence were in the inn when Holo asked, "Lawrence, do you want to kiss?" Lawrence's eyes grew wide never in a 1,000,000 years would Lawrence think Holo would say such a thing. "Well do you?" She asked again this time less patiently. "Where did that come from?" He asked. "Oh well it's just that I see people do it and I maybe wanted…to try it. But never mind!" Holo said. Lawrence smiled, "Good now it's getting late lets go to bed." "Yes sir!" Holo yelled making Lawrence chuckle before blowing out the candle.

In the morning

Holo felt horrible, she felt as if some one was burning her and punching her in the gut. She opened one eye to see Lawrence taking off his pants. She quickly closed her eyes and blushed. Holo coughed, "Lawrence I don't feel so well." She said still having her eyes closed. Lawrence walked up to her and felt her head, "Well you're not hot so I would just rest for awhile, OK?" Holo nodded and laid back down. She quickly fell asleep. Lawrence heard her mutter something that sounded like, "I love you." He blushed but shook the thought that she loved him off I mean how could she. He made sure not to disturb her and went out to go find something for her to eat why she was in that condition.

2 hours later

"Holo are you awake?" Lawrence asked when he stepped into the room. "Yes." She said weakly. "I brought you some food, can you sit up?" He asked kindly. "No I'm sorry." She said. Lawrence helped Holo up and 5 minutes late Holo was done with her food. "That was amazing!" She hollered. "Well from the looks of it you made a full recovery." Lawrence chuckled. That made Holo fall to bed. Lawrence carefully picked her up and placed her the right way. They were 2 inches apart and almost kissing when the inn keeper knocked on the door. Lawrence put Holo down and answered the door. "Yes?" He asked a little bit angry that the inn keeper intruded them. The elderly inn keeper replied, "Oh I just wanted to check on you." "Well thank you." Lawrence said and the elderly inn keeper walked away.

"Law…Lawrence ***cough*** Do…do you think I…I'll die? ***cough***" Holo asked weakly. "No you should be better tomorrow, now get some rest." Lawrence demanded. "Yes **master**." Holo said. Lawrence's jaw dropped open. **Yes master!?** He thought when all of the sudden he felt a arm snake around his waist and eyes. "Lawrence!" Holo yelled before she was knocked out. "Holo!" Lawrence yelled and as the same was knocked out.

In kidnappers house

****Holo and Lawrence woke up from a days sleep and found themselves chained against a pool in a dark, damp place, "Holo? Are you awake?" Lawrence asked concerned. "Yes." She said. "Can you hear anyone?" Lawrence whispered to Holo, "No not right now." "Lawrence I...I feel better so if we have to fight I'll help." "That's very sweet but I can't allow you to do so." He said in an enchanting voice. Holo sighed when the kidnapper stepped into the room, "Well what do we have here a traveling merchant and a wolf!" Both Holo and Lawrence gasped. "How did... How did you know that?!" Lawrence asked. "Oh well lets just say I know people and my name is Benjamin doves. I am the head of Seven Seas trading company and I have taken some interest in Holo the wise wolf I just want to make her scream." He said and smirked at Lawrence's terrified expression. "And Lawrence I just took you so you could see your wolf scream." "Law...Lawrence. Save me." Holo said before she was removed from the chains. "Holo!" Lawrence screamed out. "Don't worry I will take good care of her." Benjamin said kissing her neck, "Very good care." "Pl...please don't hurt me." Holo whimpered. "Oh so I can't do this..."

* * *

**What do you think Benjamin is going to do?! What horrors will they face? Will they end up falling in love? Read more and find out!**


End file.
